


Bye, MJ

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: Airports [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Far From Home, F/M, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Little Shit, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), michelle jones is a sweet cutie, they're all just babies tho tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: Peter says goodbye to his loved ones after the events of ffh.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Airports [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712653
Kudos: 12





	Bye, MJ

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before ffh came out and i was hyping myself up for the film. so i just wrote what i guessed could happen haha.

_“Flight 616 to Wakanda is now boarding for take off.”_

The flight attendant’s announcement could be heard buzzing thru the airport’s speakers.

Peter was surrounded by the three most important people in his life: _Aunt May, Ned, **MJ**_ , and he was about to say goodbye, not for forever, but, indeterminably, in Director Fury’s words.

“May, stop, I’ll be fine. I’ll be with King T'challa the whole time, surrounded by his own personal security, it’ll probably just take a few months tops, and sooner than later we’ll be back in New York eating the free thai takeout that you always get” said Peter, patting May on her back, during her chokehold of a hug with him. He could feel her tears dripping down his neck.

“Heh” May sniffles. “You _better_ , otherwise, I’m gonna _kill_ that Nick Fury,” says May without even a quiver in her voice, 100% serious with her threat, as she tightens her hug with her nephew.

“Well, technically, he’s already dead,” MJ interrupts nonchalantly with a shrug.

“Yeah, we checked. He had a tombstone and everything,” says Ned, adding on to MJ’s statement, confirming her remarks with evidence in the form of a photo of said tombstone he apparently took with his phone for this same exact reason of proving that the now defunct spy agency’s director was dead.

“You guys know what I mean” says May with a chuckle, finally letting go of Peter, and grasping Ned’s and then MJ’s arm. She looked back to Peter.

“I’m really going to miss you, honey. Be safe, ok?” says May tightly hugging Peter just one more time.

“I’m going to be” says Peter, hugging his worried aunt back.

“You don’t have to worry about me, May” says Peter in a sad attempt to reassure his aunt to which she just laughs.

“Peter, you should know by now that that’s never going to happen.”

May hugs her teenage superhero nephew off to a dangerous mission for the last _last_ time and says

“I love you, honey.”

“I love you too, May” says Peter, sniffling, his eyes are already tearing up, as he snuggles his face on his essentially surrogate mother’s neck. He hates having to leave her and has no idea how he’s going to make it all that time without her.

They finally let each other go and Peter faces Ned now, after wiping off his tears and sniffling.

“Come on, dude” says Peter opening up his arms for a hug and Ned obliges.

“Hey Peter, I know Director Fury probably told you not to take anything from Wakanda, but it would be so dope if you could get me one of Princess Shuri’s panther gauntlets… or even just one of those ‘My friend went to Wakanda and all I got was this lousy t-shirt’ shirts.”

Peter laughs at that, Ned’s standards could really go from 100 to 0 real quick. Man, was he going to miss that… and just Ned too, he was really gonna miss his best friend.

“I’m pretty sure Wakanda doesn’t have those shirts yet, Ned,” says Peter with laughter in his voice.

“Oh well, I’m sure you’ll find out when you get there. T-shirt, panther gauntlets, or whatever other Wakandan souvenir is fine, just surprise me”

“Heh yeah, sure, buddy… I love ya, Ned” said Peter hugging Ned tighter.

“I know” replies Ned with a shrug and Peter snorted from laughing.

“Han, again? Seriously? You have to do that every time I tell you I love you?” asks Peter incredulously as he sniffles, still teary-eyed over not getting to hear his best friend’s Star Wars jokes in person for a long while.

“Yeah, Leeds, even I wouldn’t have been that cold” says MJ smiling at the two best friends.

“I saw my chance and I took it.” Ned smiles cheekily.

“Oh, speaking of which, I got you this.”

Ned separates their hug to pull out the lego Emperor Palpatine figurine in his pocket. Peter is shook.

“I thought you should have this, something to remember me by, and for reals tho, Peter, I love you too.”

“Thanks, Ned” says Peter, with a sad chuckle in his voice, putting the figurine in his pocket before hugging Ned one last time.

When they separate, Peter and MJ lock eyes, knowing there were some things that needed to be said just between the two of them, even though they weren’t exactly sure what those things were yet.

“Hey guys, could you give me and MJ some space please?”

“Of course, man. Come on, May” says Ned, putting his arm around May’s back.

“Ok, sweetie, be safe, ok? Call me as soon as you land and I love you.”

“I will, I will. Love you too, May. I’m gonna miss you guys so much.”

Aunt May and Ned walked away and sat down on the closest waiting seats and left Peter and MJ alone to say their goodbyes.

Peter and MJ just looked at each other and neither one said anything, maybe not knowing what there was to say, or how to start. But Peter sees the people for his flight starting to line up and he knew he had to-

“Listen, MJ, what I said to you in Prague right before Mysterio came and I had to swing away… I meant it.” says Peter, fiddling with his hands, trying to get them to stop shaking.

In the heat of the moment, at Prague, Peter thought he was going to die. Mysterio had managed to bring up every single skeleton from Peter’s closet and the sinister illusionist had him fighting for his life _and_ sanity. Which was why just before Pete had to face the villain who managed to bring up his scarred past and psychologically torture him, reminding him of every horrid self deprecating thought he has ever had about himself, before he had to swing away and face his worst nightmare, he had to tell the girl he liked that he liked her… because he thought it would be his last chance.

And now here they were, Mysterio was defeated, but Director Fury believes Peter could be a true hero and that maybe part of being that hero is taking risks and leaving your loved ones despite **every** fiber of his being not wanting to. He told MJ that he liked her and now he had to leave.

MJ let out an audible sigh, like she was holding her breath, and her expression softened.

“Peter, I-” was all MJ managed to say before Peter cuts her off with his nervous rambling.

“-and I hate that I’m leaving immediately after I _just **told**_ you that”

_“Peter”_ says MJ, firmer, trying to stop Peter from imploding into himself.

“-and I don’t even _know **when**_ I’m coming back and-” Peters hands were flailing all over the place, even managing to run one of them thru his now dishevelled hair.

“Peter!” says MJ, laughing, finally putting Peter out of his misery and ending his incessant nervous rambling.

“Sorry” says Peter, chuckling at himself and rubbing the back of his neck out of nerves.

“I just wanted to say…” MJ trails off, unable to finish her sentiment.

Peter looks at her expectantly, his eyes focused solely on her face, waiting to hear what he thinks he’s going to and has wanted for so long to hear.

MJ sighs, closes her eyes, and fists both of her shaking hands at the sides of her legs.

She then opens her eyes and looks straight into Peter’s.

“I like you too, Peter” says MJ, abruptly, her voice almost cracking, fear and anticipation in her eyes.

But MJ sighs, letting out the breath she’d been holding, just finally relieved to have let out her feelings and having told the boy who liked her that she liked him back too. She felt unbelievably nervous, vulnerable, and yet relieved all at the same time.

“Y-you do?” says Peter with quite possibly the widest smile on his face that MJ has ever seen, unable to believe or register what he had just heard from the girl he had been crushing on hard.

“Don’t make me say it again” says MJ, a smile starting to beam from her face as well.

“Oh, okay, sorry” says Peter with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck again.

“But, yeah- I do,” says MJ, with this nervous smile on her face, feeling more vulnerable and open than she had ever been before but at the same time like a weight has been lifted off of her chest.

Peter and MJ just stare at each other, big worried nervous smiles on their faces, neither one not knowing what to say next.

“MJ, I-” Peter was about to step forward and maybe grab MJ’s hands with his but then

_“Last call for flight 616 to Wakanda”_ announces the flight attendant into the microphone as the line for the flight was down to just a few people now and stops Peter in his tracks.

Peter and MJ both turned their heads at the flight attendant at the same time and looked back to each other with a sense of urgency.

“Shit” says Peter looking at MJ, clear worry in his eyes, from the clock ticking down on him just when he _needed_ and **_wanted_** to spend time with someone the most… _Classic Parker Luck, he thought_.

They stare at each other for one more second, maybe two, when Peter just straight up grabs MJ from out of nowhere and hugs her as tight as he could.

“I’m gonna text you the _second_ I land- an-and I’ll…”

Despite it not being the first time Peter and MJ were that close in contact (her legs have been locked on his waist while swinging thru the air, for crying out loud), she was still surprised when Peter had actually grabbed her in that tight embrace. She was stiff for a while but it soon dawned on her that this would be the last time she’d be seeing this loser in who knows how long, and so she just quickly hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. Thinking about how warm Peter felt and how long it would be until she would have him to her like this again, MJ tightened her embrace and nuzzled her face on his neck, relishing their intimate moment together and the time they had while they still had it. She was really going to miss this stupid dorky loser.

In the meantime, Peter was blurting out every single thing he could think of to make sure he wouldn’t lose MJ, to the distance, to the time, to the physical separation; he felt his hug getting tighter by the second.

“I’ll call and videochat- Princess Shuri has this hologram thingy, and-an-”

“Shut up, loser. As if I’d want to see you any more than I do already,” says MJ as sarcasm but huggging Peter even tighter if that was possible.

Peter chuckled at that, or would’ve if-

_“Last call for Flight 616 to Wakanda is now boarding.”_

MJ felt her eyes tearing up, so she wipes them off.

“You better leave unless you wanna webswing all the way to Wakanda.”

She breaks away from their hug and sniffles but Peter and MJ still don’t let go of each other. They’re as close to each other now as they were in the streets of New York, holding the other in each other’s arms, eyes focused on each other’s faces; neither one is saying anything but a certain longing for something **more** , for something **_closer_** … lingers.

Peter hears a familiar female robotic voice inside his head saying the same thing that was said when Liz almost died in DC.

**_Kiss her, Peter_ **

Peter and MJ’s faces grow ever so closer to each other, and Peter’s mind is firing on all cylinders. Did MJ just look at his lips for a second there? Peter can’t breathe and MJ feels the same nerves in her now fastly beating heart. The tips of Peter and MJ’s noses are now touching, both of their eyes are closed, and their lips are about to-

_“Flight 616 for Wakanda is now…”_

“WAIT!” Peter almost shouted to the stewardess.

Their moment had now come to the most extremely inconvenient halt that there could ever be.

Peter and MJ look back to each other with panic in their eyes; Peter really _really_ had to go now. So he simply looks at MJ dead in her eyes, with certain urgency, regret, and maybe even a tinge of hope in his voice and says

“I’m coming back.”

Peter goes for one last embrace and says the same exact thing he said just before he swung away to fight Mysterio in Prague, the same worry and nerves present of not knowing whether he’d really come back or not.

“Bye, MJ.”

One second he’s in her arms, and the next he isn’t. Peter sprints to his flight’s last last boarding call.

He gives his ticket to the stewardess and-

“Hey Parker! You owe me a kiss the minute you get back!”

MJ had Aunt May and Ned by her side and they were all waving goodbye. Peter takes one last look at the three most important people in his life… and he smiles, before finally taking his flight and leaving his home, worried but also hopeful because he had people that were waiting for him there, giving him something to fight for at this mission, and every other mission that he would take; he had his family to come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly liked the idea of blue balls. sorrs not sorrs hahaha. but hey this fic's old so ya should be able to read the next one immediately after this haha.


End file.
